The Huns (Attila)
The Huns led by Attila is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings expansion pack. Overview The Huns Migrating throughout Europe in the 4th and 5th centuries AD, the nomadic Huns were a tribal people originally thought to have their origins on the steppes of Central Asia. United under the charge of their most memorable leader, Attila, the Hunnic army plundered and pillaged its way across Europe, becoming a notorious scourge to the Romans and their allies. Although mysterious in origin, by most accounts, the Huns ate, slept, and died on horseback, which helps explain why they were known throughout history for their expertise in mounted combat and equestrianism. Sustained primarily by their efforts as herdsmen and shepherds, the Huns kept a variety of livestock that provided mobile food sources as well as hides for clothing. They were also gifted archers who would hone their skills through frequent hunts, employing specially crafted composite bows that made them deadly to adversary and prey alike. Attila Legendary warlord and greatest leader of the Hunnic Empire, Attila the Hun is remembered by history as the mastermind behind the unrelenting terror of Europe that were the Huns. Known to the Romans as "The Scourge of God," Attila united the tribal Huns and embarked on a series of fearsome military campaigns during the 5th century AD, continually antagonizing the Romans (among others) until his abrupt death in 453. Dawn of Man Your men stand proudly to greet you, Great Attila, grand warrior and ruler of the Hunnic empire. Together with your brother Bleda you expanded the boundaries of your empire, becoming the most powerful and frightening force of the 5th century. You bowed the Eastern Roman Emperors to your will and took kingdom after kingdom along the Danube and Nisava Rivers. As the sovereign ruler of the Huns, you marched your army across Europe into Gaul, planning to extend your already impressive lands all the way to the Atlantic Ocean. Your untimely death led to the quick disintegration and downfall of your empire, but your name and deeds have created an everlasting legacy for your people. Fearsome General, your people call for the recreation of a new Hunnic Empire, one which will make the exploits and histories of the former seem like the faded dreaming of a dying sun. Will you answer their call to regain your rightful prominence and glory? Will mount your steadfast steed and lead your armies to victory? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: You are now in front of Attila, the misfortunes of the city of Rome. ("Esĕ halĕ Attila umĕnche, Rim hulin inkek-sinkekĕ.") Defeat: My people will mourn me not with tears but with human blood. ("Manăn halăh mana kuşşul' mar şyn junĕpe hujhărsa makărasšăn-i?") Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Demand a Ransom from Civilization Our glorious army stands ready to wreak havoc upon Civilization's lands. Let us exploit this and use it to our advantage! We will demand payment from Civilization in return for an assurance of their continued safety. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Huns * Must be at war against Civilization * Must have a more powerful army than Civilization * Must have Combat Units within Civilization's territory * Must be able to make peace with Civilization * May only be enacted once per Civilization * May only be enacted 3 times per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Gold (The amount you receive increases with the number of Combat Units within Civilization's territory) * Peace is made with Civilization Refine the Recurve Bow Our people are born in the saddle. They are master horsemen and brilliant hunters, but our adversaries grow in strength. We must perfect our weapons in order to ensure our people's safety and let our warriors use their skill to the fullest. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Huns * Must have researched The Wheel * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 450 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +20% Ranged Strength for Archery Units * 2 Archery Units appear near the Capital Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now regressing toward your barbaric, nomadic way of life. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:Steppe Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale